the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian (Black Butler)
Appearance Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome male adult with black hair and red eyes. He typically dresses in an outfit that consists of black trousers, a six button double-breasted tailcoat, and a grey vest. He has the Calloway crest on his shirt cuffs and on his tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive Crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler. His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract (which was changed to a different design later on) with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand (which was no longer true since he woks for Skully). He occasionally removes these gloves, revealing black fingernails. Sebastian's demonic form includes high-heeled stiletto boots, a shower of black feathers, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slitted pupils, and longer, sharper teeth. Prior to the first time transforming, Sebastian states that it's not pretty which is true (for many), but untrue for others. Personality Sebastian is a dutiful and dedicated butler to Skully. He follows each order faithfully and completes each one, but with some hesitation on some tasks.. He does not sleep, except as a luxury, and frequently performs tasks for Skully at night, but during the dak as well. Despite his appearance as a courteous and excellent servant, Sebastian is, in actuality, a heartless, sadistic, and malicious demon. He is ruthless when attacking others on Skully's orders, but sometimes will do it in Skully's self-defense. His diabolical nature is also shown through his cruel sarcasm and his inability to see good in much of anyone. Sebastian views money as "rubbish" or "materialistic", which he has no interest in, and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him. He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter. He greatly favors cats, and often loses his composure around them; much to Skully's dismay. Sebastian often contemplates about the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He finds humans, in general, to be "difficult creatures," but he adds that their struggles and lofty goals make them interesting. He is intrigued about how insatiable they are, as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death." Love and Romance Sebastian is more likely to take an interest in feline characters or characters thet have feline-like tendencies. Another thing that's likely is if they're calm, but sadistic. For romance, he's extremely romantic, but likes to draw out the relationship. It usually takes him a while to admit to liking someone, so relationships are usually put off for a while. However, once the relationship has started, he likes to keep them close by as to protect them, but won't become obsessive about it if they want to go off alone. He likes classy restaurants, classy dinners at home (which he cooks and serves), horror and drama (surprisingly) movies, long walks in the moonlight, camping, and if he has an order to kill someone, will invite them to help. His style of flirting is sometimes hard to detect since he's extremely smooth, respectful, and talks with a straight face and serious voice most of the time. However, he is known to be more respectful and sometimes will do things asked of him when he's not their butler. If he knows the other person likes him back, he often gives a bouquet of flowers and says "M'lady." or "Sir." when handing it to them. However, this is provided he's not their butler. If he's their butler (like in Skully's instance), then he asks them what kind of guy they want; willing to be any kind of guy possible to fit their "deam guy" relationship. Along with this, he tends to follow them around when they go out, but not in secrecy; if asked not to come along, he won't. Basic Theme Songs *Life Theme *Love Theme *Sexual Theme *Fighting Theme **Bullet For My Valentine - Waking The Demon Category:Demons